Lovesick
by HikkyokuGitsune
Summary: Rui, Kurama's next door neighbor, has had a crush on him since they were kids. Even as she grew into a woman, her feelings for her first crush refused to waive. But after years of watching him date other girls, she finally snaps when she catches him making love to a stranger. In her bed! Fed up with it all, she writes him a letter. Will he go after her or let her walk out of his
1. Won't Apologize Anymore

* *Won't Apologize Anymore* *

* * *

**Summery:** _Rui, Kurama's next door neighbor, has had a crush on him since they were kids. Even as she grew into a woman, her feelings for her first crush refused to waive. But after years of watching him date other girls, she finally snaps when she catches him making love to a stranger. In her bed! Fed up with it all, she writes him a letter. Will he go after her or let her walk out of his life forever?_

* * *

**I'm sorry but I'm coming clean! I do not own anything but the storyline and my character, Rui. So . . . please don't steal her!**

* * *

Dear Shuichi,

About ten o'clock yesterday I was at your house working, waiting for the moment you would fall asleep. Waiting so I could watch your chest rise and fall. So I could brush the bittersweet strands of hair out of your eyes and whisper how sorry I was. Sorry for pausing outside your house and wishing I was the woman in your arms.

I wanted to be the girl whose hand you'll be holding in the movie theater, who you'll be hugging you through the scary parts, comforting through the sad ones. But I guess you still see me as Rui—the little brat in the purple skirt and ponytails—instead of a woman full grown.

Remember when we were kids and I used to come over to your house to help your mom in the garden? I would smile because your mom was talking to me, but secretly, I was stealing glances because my best friend was flirting with you. I guess, even now, I can't compete with a biology babe every night of the week.

I'd like to tell you that things got better as middle school peeked around the corner. But then I would be lying to myself again. I had become a dork in glasses and braces but you weren't there for me. No, you only made things worse by leaving the country, all because you won a scholarship ship to study abroad.

By the time you returned, I was slowly budding into a young woman of seventeen. By then, I had convinced myself I was over you and your charms. Then at graduation you smiled and ruined it all.

After graduation, I heard a scout had requested you to take over the position as head biologist at Tokyo's major corporation. Yet I this time I wasn't ready to let go. So when you asked me to be your secretary, I followed you like a puppy lost after a storm. Sure that if I stayed by your side you would look at only me.

But after a year of forsaking my feelings, you finally drew the last straw. When you brought the devil's personal assistant to my New Year's Party, made love to her in my room, in my bed, and then had the nerve to call me an ass for breaking it up!

Before I would have said sorry for slapping you. Before I would have apologized for stormed out of my own apartment, in tear, because I realized that you'd never come after me. . .

But now all I can say is, I'm not sorry anymore.

I won't be sorry I'm not smart or perfect enough to make it into your world. That I can't change enough for you to love me.

The only thing I'm sorry for is that I cared.

Even so, some part of me will continue to be that little girl helping your mom in the garden . . .

I Wish You the Best,

Mitsukuri, Rui

* * *

**Men sometimes complain and gripe that there are no good girls out there and that they always end up with the hos of the world. Well men next time you're complaining, maybe look up and see who you're complaining to, maybe that special someone is there comforting you and hanging on your every word as usual, screaming in her head, "Why won't you give me a chance?"**

**Because the person you're actually searching for is right by you.**

* * *

**I'd been listening to Demi Lovato have a heart attack for the last few days and it got me thinking. Maybe I should try another romantic fanfic, but this time with an outside character! My minions said I was crazy, that it would never work! Unfortunately, I listened and banished the idea to the seven layers of, well you know where.  
Then, one day, while I was eating that evasive Leprechaun, Lucky, I received words of wisdom from the woman who shot cupid. "Man up!" Even though, the words were clearly meant for the guy bellyaching while beautifying my nails, I took them to heart and set to work the moment I got home. Ten restless hours, twenty cups of coffee later, I managed to finish the first three chapters then catch some z's on the table. . . in last night's lasagna. Needless to say, I woke up the next afternoon to find the house trashed, the dog dangling from a wooden stake, and the cat attempting to eat the Ragu along with my face. Despite all this, I felt great because I was a quarter of the way through!**

_**-HikkyokuGitsune**_


	2. A Second Chance

* *Second Chance* *

* * *

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do however rule the storyline, the world of anime, and Rui. Till I'm overthrown, please enjoy this chapt.**

* * *

The sky was shedding tears for Rui Mitsukuri, World's Dumbest Secretary.

She had finally told Shuichi Minamino how she felt. Not that he he cared. By now he would have read the letter and was probably burning it in his fireplace while he curled up to this weeks biology babe. Her career in Tokyo was over, as far as she was concerned. No matter much as she hated saying good-bye to her friends, there was no reason to stay now.

The thought brought tears stinging to her eyes.

She curled further into the hotel pillows as a knock resounded at the door. "Go away. I'm not in the mood for room service," she said morosely before reaching for her iPhone. Soon, the sound of Paramore's "Never Let This Go" flooded the room.

There was another knock at the door.

**Maybe if my heart stops beating  
It won't hurt this much**

"I don't need room service!" she shouted over the music.

For a moment, the sound of the iPhone carried through the small room, dampening the mood further until she heard it. The click of the tumblers rolling made her ears twitch and her head turned to see the one that dared come in when she clearly didn't want the company.

"Shuichi?"

**And never will I have to answer  
Again to anyone**

Shuichi's body was dripping wet as he stood in the doorway in nothing more than a tee-shirt and jeans. Beside him a small American girl stood, the key to her door in her hands.

She was pretty. Her porcelain skin, ebony hair, and doe brown eyes would have put many of Shuichi's biology babes to shame. But all Rui could think about was how he probably charmed the girl into letting him in.

**Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you**

He said something so low that it was obviously meant for the girl's ears. The girl nodded and shut the door behind her, letting lock click back in place.

"What are you doing here?" Rui asked bitterly. She came to a standing position, but made sure the bed was between them.

"Rui, I-" he started.

**I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you**

She held out a hand out for him to stop talking. Even though she had asked him, she didn't care to hear what he had to say. "Let me guess, you're here to tell me you're sorry? That you' realized you can't live without me and that I should come live happily ever after, with you, in your apartment?"

**One day you'll get sick of  
saying that everything's alright**

"Yes, but-"

All Rui heard were the few words she allowed him to say. And they only made her angrier. She stalked around the bed, her finger poking a hole where his heart should be. "Well let me tell you something, _Minamino-san_! I'm not some black-hearted biology babe you can throw a pity party for any day of day of the week! I have emotions and needs, same as any other -What are you . . . ?"

**And by then I'm sure I'll be pretending  
Just like I am tonight**

Without a word, he captured her face between his palms and then dipped down to slant his mouth over her lips. Shuichi teased the entrance of her mouth with his tongue, demanding access into its recesses. With a traitorous moan, Rui's lips parted allowing him to taste the sweet softness of her.

Rui could feel her mind going blank. Only Shuichi's taste remained imprinted in her mind. What had been seconds, felt like minutes they pulled apart.

**Please don't get me wrong  
Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you**

The forgotten iPhone continued to spell out the words in her heart.

**I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you**

Shuichi's eyes glittered with aroused amusement. "I've wanted to do that for a while now. Rui, I know I haven't been fair to your feelings or you.

**Let this go, let this go  
But I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you**

"I got your letter. I must have read it a dozen times before I realized what an idiot I was.

**And I'll never let this go  
I can't find the words to tell you**

"When I realized that the most important person in my life was never coming back, I wanted to cry. Yes, I want you to come back with me and yes, I want you as more than a friend. I know you're not some black-heart "biology babe" that I would date in a heartbeat. You're so much more than that.  
"You're a warm, kind-hearted woman who can hold an intelligent conversation any day of the week. Any man would be lucky to call you his.  
"Rui. . . I'm not asking for you to take me back. I'm asking for a second chance."

**And now I feel like I don't know you**

Rui exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding and her mahogany orbs fell to the ground. After a speech like that, she found herself conflicted. Her head said to kick him out of her life, her heart argued he was worth giving a second chance. Finally, she came to a decision.

Planting her hands on her hips, she drew her irises up to his.

"Perhaps, I'm wrong to think things will be different between us. . . But I'll stay in Tokyo. Only if you work to change."

"And how do you expect me to change?" asked Shuichi warily.

A brilliant smile curved Rui's lips. "By getting rid of you weekly harem- and yes I mean Monday thru Sunday- so that you can spend time with your brother and me every now and then. No more hitting on every woman you see because she looks like she could cater for Hooters'. And . . . you must make dinner with me once in a while."

Shuichi pretended to mull it over before gracing her with the most breathtaking smile. "I find your terms acceptable." His smile turned mischievous as he suddenly scooped her up in his arms. Strolling over to the pillows, he lowered her to the bed. His mouth hovering a breath away from hers, he murmured, "As a matter of fact, I believe we can start on that last one right now**."**


	3. Hot Dog Helper

* *Hot Dog Helper* *

* * *

**I cautiously must inform you that the writing in your computer screen is awesomer than it appears. That said I know I don't own Yu YU Hakusho but I do own Rui and I'd love to keep it that way! (The Rui part not the Yu Yu Hakusho one because owning Yu Yu Hakusho would be AWESOME!)**

* * *

A week after Shuichi's confession, he made his new girlfriend quit her job as secretary in able to keep his word of spending time with her. However, he had been failing miserably at doing so since his company had merged with one of Tokyo's major labs. So to make it up to her, he had Rui tag along with him and little brother in hopes that someone would take pity and cut him a break.

"That was one hell of a meeting," groaned Shuichi from the front seat of the car. "Those scientists wouldn't know happy if it bit them in the-"

"Shuichi," warned his girlfriend, pointing to Shuuichi, his little brother of ten years. Shuuchi just grinned innocently at them at them.

Shuichi shrugged then looked down at his iPhone. "11:57 already?"

"Oh, no." Rui snatched his iPhone, tossing it out the window. Sometimes she swore he loved his business toys more than his brother or her. . .

"And you wonder why I won't tell you where I keep my iPad," Shuichi said pointedly.

Shuuchi giggled at that.

Rui folded her arms over her chest. "You're going spend time with us whether you like it or not!"

"Fine. Where do you want to spend time?"

A familiar grin hopped Rui's eyes. All of a sudden Shuichi wanted to sink into the seat. He knew that look all to well and what what it meant.

"No! Anywhere but-"

"Hot Dog World," screamed Rui and Shuuchi.

Shuichi slouched in the booth suddenly depressed. He knew Hot Dog World was Rui's favorite place to eat. Why he even bother asking, was beyond him. On the other hand, he avoided the place like the plague Something about the sight of their dancing mascot gave him chills.

He glanced at his girlfriend who seemed to be entranced by the chart. "Chili Dog, Volcano Dog, Cheddar Explosion! I love ya, Shuichi!"

However, her boyfriend was caught in his own world of keeping watch to bother listening. He was watching for-

"Hi ya, young man!"

A chill coursed up and down his spine. As he slowly turned to face Dr. Weiner, Hot Dog World's mascot, the color drained from his face. An glass shattering shriek pierced the restaurant as his sight faded into darkness.

"Shuichi?" said Rui worriedly.

Shuuichi echoed his girlfriend's worry. "Brother . . ."

His lashes fluttered and all he could see was white, Shuuchi, and Rui. " Are you okay, Shuchi?"

He slowly sat up.

"W-What happened?" he asked.

"We called an ambulance after you fainted. . . Why did you faint?"

Sighing, Shuichi looked at Shuuichi who waved before leaving. "I'm going to scout the halls for paparazzi. Don't wait up."

Once he was gone Shuichi began to play with the sheets.

"When I was little, my mother hired Hot Dog World to host my birthday. On that day they introduced their new mascot, Dr. Wiener. Keep in mind I was only two at the time and thought he was a real hot dog so. . . I did what any four-year-old kid would do—I took a chunk out of his suit.  
The man in the suit must have felt it because he shouted 'Get off my suit you idiot' and slapped me. Hard. After that, hot dogs became Akuma to me." Shuichi shuddered.

Rui wrapped her arms around him before brushing her lips against his. "Thank you for going there with me today, but. . . next time please tell me if you're scared of something like that. Okay?"

Shuichi gave a pretend pout, "If I'm going to get this kind of treatment, I'm not sure I will."

"Guess you'll just have to get used to it."

"I guess so."

Settling his hands on either side of her head, he guided her lips to his and began to nip at the chap-stick on her lips.

A sudden explosion of white light cut their kiss short. They turned to see a grin splitting the face of a boy late in his teens.

"Gotcha."

"Hey, you! Yeah, you! Get back here with that camera!" Shuichi and Rui listened as the boy shouted for assistance as Shuuichi bolted down the hall after him. While Rui was exchanging worried glances with the nurse, Shuichi lean forward to brush his lips against her ear. "Looks like Shuuchi won't be the only one who knows how much I love you."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Goodbye

* *Good-Bye* *

* * *

**The last chapter was really bothering me, so I edited it! Hope this one is better! **

**Sadly, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! However I do rule Rui and will one day rule the world! XD Till then go forth and enjoy my Shuichi story!**

* * *

Rui was depressed.

Only a couple days after the hot dog incident, Tokyo was stunned to learn its most attractive bachelor was dating a former secretary of the company. Rui had become used to the publicity and homicidal letters from women who were "dating" her boyfriend. Her myriad of emotions, on the hand, had become nerve wrecking.

Rui had never been so anxious about a guy until she started dating Shuichi Minamino. It was a feeling she got in the pit of her stomach when he kissed her or one of his ex's called inquiring if Rui knew the real him. A feeling that there was more to Shuichi than what he was telling.

She stopped in the middle of the crosswalk. Men and women with Okinawa drawls shouted for her to "move it" while moving around her stationary state, but Rui wasn't listening.

Rui knew she was in love with Shuichi, but did he trust her love enough to tell her anything?

"Kami . . . what should I do?"

It was the blare of a Honda Civic horn that brought her stumbling back down to Earth with an answer. Scurrying across the crosswalk, Rui turned into an alley that led to her apartment. _'Why didn't I think of it earlier? That woman Shuichi introduced me to the other day—what was her name—Keiko! She seemed really nice plus it sounded like she's had a lot of experience with relationships. Maybe she can help. Yes. I'll call her once I get home.'_

She subconsciously picked up the pace, barely aware of the entity walking towards her until it was too late. "Excuse me," she apologized.

"That's quite alright, Mitsukuri-san." The entity placed a hand over her own. "The fault was entirely mine." Another hand claimed her chin in a gentle grip, forcing her to look into his eyes.

This stranger was hansom, Rui would give him that. But his gaze was cold. Shaking hands with Frosty the snowman cold. Her eyes narrowed. Something was off. "Who are you?"

He smiled, revealing a pair of pearly white canines. "An admirer who would love the pleasure of having you for dinner tonight."

". . . I'm flattered. But I have a boyfriend, one I care for." Slapping his hands away, Rui met his gaze squarely. "So please don't come near me again with such intentions."

A harsh bark of laughter caught her off guard as she realized too late that the joke was on her. As he drew his hand upward to caress the creamy softness of her cheek, his cold demeanor disappeared. The moment his golden rimmed irises softened to honey, Rui knew she was lost. "It seems I have found a treasure worth the rarest of Makai gems."

"Makai?" said Rui dazedly.

He chuckled lightly. Dipping down, he pressed his lips to hers, his tongue teasing at the seam of her lips, imploring her to open up to him.

Rui knew what she was doing was wrong, yet somehow it felt so right. Like sugar sprinkled in fresh tea, she was dissolving under his kiss. The feel of him alone was driving her insane!

Hazily, she could feel his tongue sliding between her swollen lips for better access. The feel was intoxicating, so intoxicating that she didn't realize his true intentions until she swallowed it.

A hand cupped over her mouth as something sweet tickled her taste buds. "What did you . . .?" As the words died in her throat, she felt her limbs go limp and her head go heavy.

"Sleep well, Mitsukuri-san," Rui heard as she collapsed everything went black.

* * *

Shuichi sighed and looked down at the woman in his lying lap. _'What has he done?'_ Although he knew his current predicament was troublesome and somewhat his fault, Shuichi just couldn't bring himself to feel anything less than satisfaction.

_'She was bound to find me out sooner or later.'_

Rui was no idiot. She would have begun to suspect something wasn't right sooner or later if she didn't already. Pulling Rui into his arms, Shuichi watched as she curled against his chest. Hands fisted into his t-shirt, she subconsciously purred as his fingers combed through the sable curls of hair.

He knew what he had to do. . .

Feathering his lips against Rui's temple he waited and watched for her stir.

"What happened?" She rubbed her eyes, "And why do I feel like I downed a whole bottle of Benadryl?"

"Good afternoon, Rui."

Rui's eyes fluttered open as she turned to face the fox in human clothing. "Who are you?"

"My name is Shuichi, Shuichi Minamino." he said brushing his lips against hers.

"I wouldn't do that, my boyfriend might get jealous," she giggled.

A pang of guilt struck the former thief but Rui seemed not to notice his discomfort. She was busy evaluating the room she was in. "Looks like you've redecorated, Shuichi? Expecting someone?"

"Rui, I wanted to talk to you about something." Stroking his thumb across his cheek, he tilted her whiskey brown irises up to his. "Do you believe in spirits and demons?"

Rui blinked. What was he talking about? Of course she believed in demons. Not that she had ever met one, but she wasn't one to knock something just because she could see it. "In a way. Why do you ask?"

"I have been meaning to tell you this for a while now. I, am a demon . . ." He didn't wait for her answer but continued to explain. ". . . Shuichi is the name I have taken in my human form. Yoko is my true name. I was a spirit fox who gained the powers of a demon over the hundred of years that I lived. Over time I became bored and turned my attention to the art of breaking codes and seals. Ancient treasures were my favorite sport but twenty years ago I made a careless mistake and was badly injured by a strong pursuer. With the last energy I had, I escaped to the human word and became to child of a proud human family, knowing that if I could withstand humanity for ten years my spirit energy would have time to recover then I would escape without a trace."

"What happened?" Rui asked softly, even though in the back of her mind, she already knew the answer.

"My mother fell ill. I know it might sound foolish but I couldn't leave her. Not after all she had done for me . . ."

She nodded in understanding before allowing her eyes to fall to the ground. "So where does this leave us?"

"What do you mean?"

Rui blew a sigh out of the corner of her mouth. "I realize that having a relationship with you means having one with your demon-self as well, but it's also clear that you are unsure about a relationship with me. You wouldn't have waited this long to tell me your story if you were sure." Shuichi couldn't find the words to say as she gently rose from his lap. "I'm happy you finally told me your story, but until you can be sure you want to be with me, I won't continue this relationship."

Her cap of ebony bangs shielded her eyes from his sight as she walked past his now standing form. As she brushed past, he could smell her tears. "Rui, wait." But she ignored his plea.

His eyes followed her retreating form until he could see her no more.

Rui was gone and he had done nothing to stop her. Could she have been right?

The thought made his heart ache.

Yoko took this moment to make himself known. **'Even so we can't allow her to walk Tokyo's streets alone.'**

Shuichi nodded. Pulling a phone out of his pocket, he scrolled through the contacts then thumbed a familiar name.

"Hello? Yes, it's me, Yukina. May I speak to Kuwabarra?"

* * *

**That's a new one. Any guesses as to why he called Kuwabarra? No? Then stay tuned for the next chapter of Lovesick! **

**P. S. It may be a little while before I get the next chapter up since I'm going to my parents' for internet. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

- _**HikkokyuGitsune**_

* * *

**Preview of my upcoming Inuyasha fanfiction: _Defying the Western Prince _**

* * *

_Collapsing in a heap on the ground, I began to throw a personal pity party. "I owe so many people." I groaned._

"_What are you talking about?" said Mom, holding the mail up to her lazy brown eyes._

"_I can't find that library book, even though I've searched everywhere, and I've only got a week before it's due! Satsuki gave me his book on History, but I can't keep borrowing it. He's already charging me a five hundred yen per day, and me having his book twenty-four seven isn't helping my situation! Together I owe the library and Satsuki . . ." I dialed up the numbers in my head. "forty-three hundred yen."_

"_Maybe if you'd pay off what you owe instead of buying something new when you get money, it wouldn't be such a big deal." _

_I stared at her sure she couldn't be the same woman who brought me into this world "I'm horrible with money!" Mom shot me a look from over the ramen noodle coupons. "No really! I need a personal assistant or something."_

"_Personal assistant?"_

"_Yeah, someone to slap me whenever I reach for money."_

"_I would, but you wouldn't like me if I did."_

_"No, but I would respect you for it."_

_Mom giggled at that. "How did we get on this subject?"_

_Shrugging, I smiled back._

"_You know I could this on tape!" said my little sister, Yuumi. "I'd be famous!"_

_Mom rolled her eyes. "How can you hear us up there?"_

_Yuumi poked her head out of the bathroom with a grin. " Mom, it's only five stairs up._


End file.
